Une Promesse inquiétante
by Junoan
Summary: One-shot cadeau. Depuis la révélation de son Maître, Allen se sent plus seul que jamais... ses alliés devenant des ennemis... et ses ennemis devenant bientôt ses alliés... plus particulièrement un... TykiAllen


**Disclaimer:** DGray-Man appartient à Hoshino Katsura. S'il m'appartenait, j'aurais fait volontier de ce manga un Yaoi ou un Shonen-aï...

**Pairing:** TykiXAllen

**Note de l'auteur:** Attention, spoilers après la bataille de l'Arche et présence de lemon/lime(à vrai dire, je ne sais pas vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de scène...^^")

Il était prévu au départ que je publierais cet One-Shot le 25 Décembre mais j'ai eu comme qui dirait... un empêchement... ^^"

C'est mon cadeau pour **Keirin**, Seddy-chan alias **Sedinette-sama**, **Midna-sama**, **Yuitsu**, **Asuka Tanku**, **avessalom**,** allen y va mourir**, **Baka-kitsune**, tous mes reviewers et j'en profiterais aussi pour remercier **Kaleiya** pour sa fic cadeau... Voilà, **Kaleiya**, c'est aussi un cadeau pour toi, en retour de ton merveilleux cadeau ! ^__^

Oh ! Erm... Eri-chan, je m'excuse, j'avais prévu d'écrire aussi du Yullen comme cadeau de Noël pour toi mais... enfin bref, je vais l'écrire, ne t'inquiète pas mais ce ne sera pas un cadeau de noël vu que ce sera fait avec beaucoup de retard ! ^^" Désolé !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Peur.

On le regardait avec crainte. On chuchotait à son passage.

Haine.

On le détestait et ils ne se privaient pas de le lui montrer.

Dégoût.

Ils le regardaient comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire petit vers de terre. Comme s'il n'était qu'une horreur.

Soupçon.

On se méfiait de lui. Certains l'accusaient même d'être responsable de la disparition de son Maître, le Maréchal Cross.

Et tout cela avait commencé depuis que celui-ci avait révélé qu'il était l'héritier du 14ème Noah. Allen avait été plus que choqué lorsqu'il avait apprit cela. Mais cette nouvelle n'était rien pour lui, comparée à la réaction des autres. Tout le monde l'évitait depuis. Même ses compagnons exorcistes. Ces même compagnons pour qui il avait souvent risqué sa vie lors des combats.

Lavi fuyait soigneusement son regard depuis ce fameux soir où son maître lui avait révélé son héritage. À chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de lui parler, Lavi prétendait avoir du travail avec Bookman.

Lenalee continuait à lui sourire. Seulement ce sourire ne semblait pas vraiment sincère. Il semblait forcé.

Miranda s'excusait, comme d'habitude à tout bout de champs, cumulant les maladresses. Mais ces maladresses étaient plus nombreuses quand il se trouvait dans les parages.

Krory semblait encore plus nerveux en sa présence.

Kanda était encore plus énervé avec lui et leurs disputes déjà assez nombreux étaient devenu plus violents que d'habitude.

Chao Jî le regardait avec plus de haine qu'auparavant.

Allen pouvait le voir. Il pouvait parfaitement le sentir. Il n'était plus le bienvenu ici, à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, le quartier générale des exorcistes. Dans ce qu'il avait considéré être sa maison.

Lui qui avait pensé y avoir enfin trouvé une place. Un lieu où il y avait des gens qui étaient là pour l'accueillir à bras ouverts, chaleureusement, après qu'il ait effectué une dure mission particulièrement difficile. Où il pouvait s'entraîner, manger, rire, s'amuser, se disputer de temps en temps et être réconforté.

Des amis, une maison et une famille. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait avoir. Était-ce trop demander ?

Il avait mal. Terriblement mal. Il ressentait comme un immense vide à l'intérieur de lui. Tout ce qu'il avait un jour possédé finissait toujours par être détruit. Toutes les personnes avec qui il s'attachait finissaient toujours par le laisser tomber.

Encore et toujours.

Un cycle interminable.

Un éternel recommencement.

Il savait qu'il aurait due s'y attendre. Après tout, tout le monde avait toujours fini par l'abandonner d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son enfance n'était pas ce qu'il pouvait appeler des plus gâtés.

Ses parents biologiques l'avaient abandonné parce qu'il avait eu la malchance d'être né avec une Innocence pour main gauche, et tous les enfants de son âge avec qui il s'était lié d'amitié le laissaient lorsqu'ils découvraient cette même main.

Brimades, mépris, dégout et haine avaient été tout ce qu'il avait reçu de la part des autres. On l'avait traité de monstre, démon et pêcheur. Mais ces même gens qui le traitaient ainsi ne devaient-ils pas être considéré comme monstre également ?

Tout cela avait contribué à sa haine des humains. Il avait haï les humains. Pour ne plus être blessé, il s'était forgé une carapace. Il était devenu rude, malpoli et grincheux. Il avait longtemps pensé que les humains étaient des êtres cruels, égoïstes, indifférents à la souffrance d'autrui et écrasant tous ceux qu'ils considéraient être inférieur à eux.

Oui, il avait pensé cela. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme, ce clown entra dans sa vie.

Mana Walker.

Cet homme. Son père adoptif. Il lui avait connaître une tout autre vision de l'humanité. Grâce à lui, il avait compris que les humains n'étaient pas foncièrement méchants. Il lui avait appris à reprendre goût à la vie, à rire, à s'amuser. À sourire.

Au coté de cet homme, il avait appris la tendresse, l'amour et le réconfort.

Il avait eu enfin une famille.

Qui lui avait été brutalement arrachée.

Et il s'était retrouvé seul de nouveau.

Tout ce qu'il avait chéri finissait toujours par disparaître. C'était un fait indéniable pour lui. Mais qu'il défiait sans cesse.

Garder le sourire, rester poli, se montrer gentil. Il avait tout essayé mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il finissait toujours par les perdre. Alors, que devait-il faire ?

Il ne savait plus. Plus du tout.

Mais il décida de ne plus réfléchir et de continuer à avancer.

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de continuer à marcher devant lui et de ne jamais regarder en arrière. Il devait tenir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Mana. Même si celui-ci ne l'avait peut-être pas aimé. Il devait la tenir à tout prix. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Car c'était tout ce qui lui restait.

0-0-0-0

- Mugen ! Invocation des fléaux !!

Des flashs de lumière brillèrent dans le ciel brièvement avant de laisser place à des explosions de fumées. Un cri de colère se fit entendre.

- Pousse de soja ! Dépêche-toi de terminer cet Akuma !

Une voix plus jeune répondit.

- Mon nom est Allen, imbécile de Kanda ! Croix sépulcrales !

D'autres flashs lumineux apparurent. Et d'autres explosions de fumées de formèrent.

Puis Allen désactiva son Innocence en posant un genou à terre, sur le sol enneigé, essoufflé et épuisé après avoir détruit tous les Akuma du coin. Il leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit des bruits pas étouffés par la neige s'approcher de lui.

- Lève-toi, Pousse de soja ! s'énerva Kanda en le toisant de haut. C'est pas le moment de prendre une pause !

Il tituba un peu en se relevant et regarda autour de lui. Le silence régnait. C'était anormalement calme. Seuls des bruits d'explosions causés par la destructions des Akuma pouvaient être entendu au loin.

- C'est beaucoup trop calme... dit-il au bout d'un un moment.

Kanda fronça les sourcils.

- Tch, fit-il, attirant l'attention d'Allen qui se retourna vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, idiot de Kanda ?

- Tu ne fais que dire l'évidence, imbécile de Pousse de soja ! J'avais pas besoin que tu le dise à voix haute, je savais déjà ça !! Ta bêtise ne connait donc pas de limite ?!

Allen serra ses poings et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de lancer une réplique bien sentie à son ainé. Cela ne servait à rien de raisonner avec Kanda. Il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses en lui répondant. Sans compter le fait que le moment n'était pas propice aux disputes.

Car ils se trouvaient dans un lieu rempli d'Akuma.

- Bon, Pousse de soja, on se sépare... on arrivera mieux à enquêter de cette façon ! Et surtout, je pourrait mieux le faire sans toi dans les pattes !!

Allen acquiesça et regarda le Japonais s'éloigner furieusement de lui. Une fois que celui-ci fut hors de vue, il soupira avant de prendre la direction opposée.

Il avança, la tête baissé, le regard dans le vide, réfléchissant à sa situation.

Lui et Kanda, accompagnés par quelques autres exorcistes se trouvaient dans une ville où des Akuma semblaient proliférer. Ils étaient chargés de détruire bien-entendu les Akuma, mais aussi d'une mission d'investigation, pour vérifier si la présence trop nombreuse des Akuma n'était pas due au fait qu'une Innocence se trouverait dans cette ville.

Mais Allen savait que cette mission n'était pas uniquement pour cela. Il était mis à l'épreuve. Les hautes instances de la Congrégation de l'Ombre était en train de tester sa loyauté. Il le savait. Sinon pour quelle raison donc, plusieurs exorcistes avaient été mis ensemble pour ce qui devait être une simple mission d'investigation ?

Il connaissait déjà la réponse : tout simplement pour mieux le surveiller et le tuer si jamais il faisait le moindre geste suspicieux.

Plusieurs questions défilèrent et bousculèrent dans sa tête. Ses anciens amis, ses camarades, seraient-ils capables de le tuer de sang-froid ? De le faire sans aucune hésitation ? Et si jamais ils le faisaient, est-ce qu'il y aurait au moins une personne qui pleurerait sur sa mort ?

Plus il se posait des questions, plus le doute l'envahissait. Soudain, il se cogna sur quelque chose de dur et se retrouva à terre.

- Aïe... grogna-t-il en frottant d'une main son front endolori.

Plongé dans ses questions sans réponses, il n'avait pas regardé devant lui et il avait fini dans un culs-de-sac où il s'était cogné contre le mur.

Un rire moqueur retentit alors, le faisant sursauter de surprise. Puis une voix grave et apaisante s'éleva. Une voix familière qui lui envoya une vague de frissons à travers l'échine rien qu'en l'entendant. Une voix appartenant à quelqu'un que le jeune Anglais ne s'attendait pas du tout à revoir.

- Tu ne t'es pas fait trop de bobo, jeune homme ?

En un instant, Allen se retrouva sur ses pieds, son Innocence activé et fixant le mur. Tout à coup, une main tendue apparut, traversant le mur. Puis une tête, un buste, puis tout le reste du corps suivirent.

- Bonsoir, mon garçon ! Cela faisait un bail qu'on ne s'était pas vu !

Tout son corps se raidit alors, tandis qu'il regardait l'homme devant lui. Il dut faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas avoir la bouche bée.

L'apparence de celui-ci était étonnement différent depuis la bataille dans l'Arche. Ses cheveux noirs bouclés étaient plus long qu'à ses souvenirs et ils étaient noués en cardigan. Sa peau était plus foncée et ce qui le surprenait le plus était l'absence de stigmates sur son front. Mais malgré toutes ces différences, Allen pouvait encore le reconnaître.

- Tyki Mikk... murmura-t-il.

- Oh ! fit l'interpellé avec un sourire enchanté. Ravi de voir que tu me reconnaît encore malgré... les quelques changements qui se sont opérés grâce à ton Innocence !

L'exorciste écarquilla les yeux. La nouvelle apparence du Noah... était de sa faute ?! Tyki lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- Allons allons, jeune homme... ne me fixe pas aussi intensément... tu vas me faire rougir !

Cela eut pour effet de faire sortir l'adolescent de sa stupeur et il se mit à charger sur le Noah, ses griffes pointés vers celui-ci. Mais l'adulte évita facilement son attaque en faisant simplement un pas sur le coté et Allen détruisit le mur sans le faire exprès.

- Tss tss, fit le Noah, agitant le doigt d'un air réprobateur. Vilain garçon ! Ne sois donc pas aussi violent ! Le mur ne t'a rien fait, voyons !

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, bon sang ?! s'écria Allen, embarrassé de s'être faire gronder comme s'il était un enfant qui venait de commettre une grosse bêtise. Je doute que vous soyez là pour vous moquez de moi ou pour prendre de mes nouvelles !!!

L'homme prit alors un air pensif et sérieux, une main sous le menton et regardant Allen songeusement, ce qui inquiéta grandement celui-ci.

- Hum... ce que je veux ?

Il s'approcha calmement vers l'adolescent qui le regarda s'avancer avec appréhension.

- Tout d'abord, détend-toi... et désactive donc ton Innocence... je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre avec toi, aujourd'hui...

Allen refusa, secouant violemment la tête.

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ?!

Un sourire inhumain et carnassier s'étira sur les lèvre du Noah, alarmant le jeune exorciste qui se raidit encore plus.

- Allons... tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour tes compagnons ?

À ces mots, Allen s'énerva. Comment osait-il menacer ses amis ?! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela ! Il n'allait pas laisser le Noé faire du mal à ses amis sans rien faire !! Il allait les protéger, les défendre !!! Les...

Il se figea soudainement.

_Ami_...

À cette pensée, une immense tristesse l'envahit. Malgré tout cela, il les considérait donc toujours comme ses amis ?

Il désactiva son Innocence.

- Voilà... brave garçon... chuchota une voix près de son oreille, le faisant sursauter.

Depuis quand donc, le Noah était arrivé à coté de lui ?! Il ne l'avait même pas vu venir !! Tout à coup, le Noah le poussa à l'arrière d'une main, sans ménagement.

- Gaaaah ?! fit Allen, pris par surprise. Qu'est-ce qu...?!

Une lumière lui éblouit les yeux. Puis il entendit le ricanement de Tyki lui résonner dans les oreilles.

0-0-0-0

Quand Allen rouvrit les yeux, il ne se trouvait plus dans le culs-de-sac. Il se trouvait dans une chambre assez large, plongé dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas la moindre fenêtre et la pièce était éclairée par des chandelles flottantes dans les airs, lui rappelant désagréablement celles que Road utilisait pour attaquer.

Il se releva et regarda derrière lui. Il poussa une exclamation de surprise. Une grande fissure noire était formée dans le vide, un chiffre inscrit au-dessus. Allen comprit alors comment il était arrivé dans cette chambre. Le Portugais l'avait sûrement poussé dans une porte de la deuxième Arche, celle que le Comte Millénaire avait construite en remplacement de l'Arche blanche qui était à présent entre les mains de la Congrégation.

L'exorciste recula lorsque Tyki apparut, traversant la porte qui se referma après son passage. Il le bombarda de questions, réussissant à grand peine de dissimuler la panique dans la voix.

- Que me voulez-vous ?! Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?!

Sans répondre, l'adulte, souriant, s'approcha de lui lentement, son visage gardant une expression calme et sereine. Allen resta immobile sur place, le défiant du regard, refusant de lui montrer sa peur.

Le Noah arriva à son niveau et leva sa main, faisant tressaillir Allen qui ferma ses yeux, s'attendant à se faire frapper. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Il cligna alors ses yeux, la confusion se lisant dans son regard lorsqu'il sentit la main de l'ennemi lui caresser la joue avec une douceur surprenante.

- Du calme... je t'ai dit que je n'ai pas l'intention de me battre... N'ai-je donc pas le droit de vouloir revoir un membre de ma bien-aimée famille ?

Les yeux s'agrandissant, une expression de complète surprise inscrite sur son visage, l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs recula en arrière, ne quittant pas le Portugais des yeux. Comment savait-il cela ?!

- Qu-qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? demanda-t-il avec un rire nerveux. Je ne fais p-pas parti d-d-de votre famille !!

Oh génial ! Il se faisait surement passer pour un idiot à bégayer comme cela. Mais le Noah secoua simplement la tête, un air triste se formant sur son visage mais qui s'effaça rapidement, laissant place à un grand sourire moqueur qui s'étirait à chaque coté de son visage, un sourire monstrueux. Son expression s'était changée si vite qu'Allen se demandait s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

- Peu importe, dit Tyki d'un ton doucereux, en s'avançant de nouveau vers Allen qui se laissa envahir par la panique en le voyant s'approcher. Je sais que tu n'ignores pas de quoi je parle... mais ce n'est pas uniquement pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici, jeune homme...

À chaque pas en avant que le Noah fit, Allen en fit deux en arrière. Il ne put reculer plus loin lorsque son derrière se cogna contre le bord du lit, le faisant inconsciemment pousser un juron lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Tyki l'avait rattrapé. Il n'aimait pas mais vraiment pas du tout le sourire carnassier que l'adulte arborait. Il leva son bras gauche, se concentrant pour activer son Innocence. Mais il fut interrompu par Tyki qui captura ses lèvre avec sa bouche tout en le poussant en arrière. Allen se retrouva allongé sur le doux matelas, choqué.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour pousser une exclamation de stupeur mais Tyki en profita pour approfondir le baiser, sa langue allant explorer l'intérieur, ne laissant pas le moindre recoin inexploré. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla interminable pour l'Anglais, Tyki brisa enfin le baiser, lui permettant ainsi de reprendre son souffle.

- Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir changé un peu d'apparence, commença le Noah en se léchant les babines, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune exorciste. Ce nouveau style de cheveux te donne un air plus mature, sais-tu ?

Il glissa sa main dans les cheveux blancs lisses de l'adolescent qui le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de repousser brusquement sa main avec colère.

- À qu-quoi vous jouez ?!

Tyki eut un petit sourire devant son embarras manifeste. Puis il prit une expression plus sérieuse qui inquiéta Allen.

- Petit... sais-tu que pendant que tu es ici à me résister, tes camarades sont en train de combattre pour leur vie contre, disons... une petite vingtaine d'Akuma niveau 4 ?

- Quoi ?!

Allen tenta de se relever mais son ennemi l'épingla au lit, l'empêchant de partir. Sa respiration devint plus rapide lorsque celui-ci se pencha en avant, approchant son visage trop près du sien, si bien qu'ils se trouvèrent presque nez-à-nez.

- Ne pense surtout pas à utiliser ton Innocence, lui murmura le Noé en caressant le long de son bras noir avec douceur. Si tu le fais, les conséquences seront terribles pour tes soit-disant amis...

- Vous me faites du chantage ?! s'exclama Allen.

- Je préférerais appeler plutôt ceci un marché... soupira Tyki, s'attirant un regard furieux de la part d'Allen.

La main de Tyki traversa tout à coup les vêtements de l'Anglais et caressa doucement son torse avant de lui pincer un mamelon, ce qui fit fit gémir l'exorciste. Le Noah eut un sourire satisfait et se pencha vers l'oreille de son cadet.

- Écoute-moi attentivement, mon garçon... laisse-toi faire et j'ordonnerais aux Akuma de quitter la ville... C'est assez simple, non ?

Allen fronça les sourcils, trouvant tout cela suspicieux. C'était comme si le Noah avait déjà tout planifié depuis le dépa... Ses yeux s'arrondirent tout à coup, une lueur de compréhension brillant dans le regard .

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez placé les Akuma dans la ville dans le seul but de m'attirer ?!

L'adulte ne répondit pas mais son sourire qui s'élargissait ne fit que confirmer les doutes de l'adolescent. Ce qui était loin de le rassurer.

Que devait-il faire ? Accepter de faire ce que le Noah lui ordonnerait ? Ou laisser ses camarades combattre les Akuma niveau 4, ce qui équivaudrait à les laisser se faire tuer ?

Mais... même si ses compagnons ne le considéraient plus comme un ami, ils restaient malgré tout encore des êtres chères à ses yeux. Non. Il ne pouvait pas les abandonner comme ça. Il leva le regard vers le Portugais souriant. C'était décidé. Il ferait ce que le Noah lui demanderait.

- D'accord... je vais me laisser faire...

À ces mots, le sourire de Tyki s'agrandit encore plus, lui donnant un air encore plus démoniaque. Allen déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait eut alors comme l'impression d'avoir conclu un pacte avec le Diable en personne.

0-0-0-0

- Ha... ah...

Pantelant, à travers ses yeux vitreux par les larmes causés par le plaisir, Allen regarda Tyki qui, au-dessus de lui, entrait et sortait répétitivement en lui. C'était tout à fait différent de depuis tout à l'heure. Quand l'adulte l'avait pénétré la première fois, il avait eut mal. Affreusement. Il avait due faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il s'était même mordu la lèvre inférieure.

- Hungh...

Il s'était alors demandé comment les femmes pouvaient supporter cela. Comment elles pouvaient aimer cela. Mais heureusement l'homme aux cheveux noirs s'était montré très doux et patient avec lui. Il l'avait caressé, lui avait murmuré des choses rassurantes. Il avait fini par se détendre. Et sa souffrance avait fait enfin place au plaisir.

- Hum... aha..

Allen ferma ses yeux fermement, ses mains placé sur sa bouche, essayant à tout prix de couvrir ses gémissements, pendant que le Noah caressait sa virilité tout en lui donnant des coups de reins. Il aurait voulu se boucher également les oreilles. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait émettre de tels bruits. Il avait honte de la réaction de son corps. Le double plaisir était insoutenable. Il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement.

- Guh... hu...

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa première fois serait avec un autre homme. En fait, il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait une première fois tout court. Concentré uniquement sur le salut des Akuma et de l'Humanité, il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé aux plaisirs que pouvait procurer un autre corps humain.

- Ha… hungh...

Tyki retira les mains de la bouche de l'adolescent, et lui caressa doucement le visage. Il mit un doigt sur sa cicatrice et la suivit du doigt. Puis il se pencha pour déposer un baiser au front sur le pentacle rouge cramoisi avant de capturer ses lèvres. Allen laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque l'adulte libéra sa bouche pour aller lui mordiller la lobe.

- Geeh...

C'était vraiment étrange pour lui de laisser se faire toucher par un autre homme. Et surtout par une personne qu'il n'aimait pas. Dont il n'était pas amoureux.

- Ha... Ty... ah... ki... ah...

Il devait quand même admettre qu'il ne détestait pas cet homme. Même s'il avait toutes les raisons de le haïr vu que celui-ci avait tenté plusieurs fois de le tuer par le passé.

- Allen... murmura Tyki contre l'oreille du jeune exorciste rougissant et haletant, accélérant ses va et vient.

Ils pouvaient le sentirent tout deux. Ils étaient bientôt proches de la fin. L'adulte multiplia ses caresses, faisant gémir encore plus l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs qui agrippa avec force le tissus du matelas.

- Ty... ki...

Allen était à présent perdu dans le plaisir. Il avait besoin... non... il _voulait _sentir la chaleur du corps de l'adulte encore plus. Il lâcha alors le matelas et étreignit l'adulte qui fut surpris par le geste avant de sourire simplement. Puis soudain, le monde tout autour d'Allen devint flou lorsque Tyki le pénétra une dernière fois avant de jouir en lui. Puis le blanc total.

0-0-0-0

Allen et Tyki étaient de retour dans la ville. Ils allaient bientôt se quitter et reprendre chacun leur route.

- Comme promis, je vais ordonner aux Akuma de battre en retraite ! annonça Tyki.

Allen se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver. Il était encore mortifié par ce qui s'était passé et il n'ouvrait pas la bouche de crainte de dire quelque chose d'incohérent. Un sourire moqueur se forma sur les lèvre du Noah qui se pencha brutalement vers lui, le faisant sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu penses toujours à tout à l'heure ? À la façon dont tu as gémi mon nom pendant que nous...

- Noooon !! Arrêtez ! Ne dites pas un mot de plus !!! s'écria un Allen tout rouge en plaquant une main sur la bouche de l'adulte pour le faire taire.

Riant, le Noah retira doucement la main de son cadet.

- Jeune homme... je pense que tu devrais t'habituer à entendre ce genre de chose de ma part à partir d'aujourd'hui !

L'exorciste leva les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que le Portugais voulait dire par là.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il.

Tyki pencha la tête sur le coté, plaçant une main sous le menton et faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Voyooons, fit-il d'une voix chantante. Ce que je suis en train de dire, c'est que... ce n'est que la première fois !

- Qu-quoi ?! s'exclama Allen avant de s'éloigner de plusieurs pas du Noah qui fut amusé par sa réaction.

- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu, mon garçon... il y aura d'autres prochaines fois, crois-moi !

Allen poussa un grognement de frustration. Que cet homme pouvait être agaçant ! Il se tourna et commençait de prendre son départ lorsque Tyki dit soudain quelque chose qui le fit stopper.

- Tu sais, petit... tu ne pourras pas rester plus longtemps à la Congrégation de l'Ombre... tôt ou tard, le Noah en toi s'éveillera et tu devras quitter tes compagnons...

Il se retourna brusquement et se retrouva face à Tyki qui faisait son sourire dément, ce sourire qui rendait inhumain son beau visage. Tyki se pencha et murmura doucement au creux de son oreille quelque chose qui le fit frissonner. Puis le Noah partit en traversant un mur, non sans oublier de lui souffler un baiser d'adieu auparavant.

Allen resta immobile à l'endroit où Tyki l'avait laissé, les paroles de celui-ci résonnant encore dans sa tête.

Une promesse inquiétante.

- _Lorsque ce jour arrivera... je viendrais te chercher... pour te ramener à ta véritable famille... _

FIN

* * *

... Je m'excuse auprès des Yullen fans ! Je suis désolé d'avoir rendu Kanda si méchant !!

Je m'excuse aussi si vous n'avez pas aimé le lemon/lime mais c'est la première fois que j'en écris un moi-même... car les lemon/lime que vous trouvez dans les fics de **Sed'Ju Production** (**Un Mariage Choc** et **Pet Exorcist**) ont tous été écrits par Seddy-chan... ^_^"

Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point j'ai été embarrassé d'écrire cette scène !! ^///^

Je sais que comme cadeau de Noël, ce n'est pas vraiment joyeux mais je suis plus dans le angst que dans l'humour... ù.u

J'espère malgré tout que vous avez aimé...


End file.
